Nata Knife
| damage = *4000 (Head) *3000 (Backstab) *2700 (Front) | fire = *Slice (A) *Stab (B) | rateoffire = *Med (A) *Low (B) | weightloaded = 0% | used = | system = strongknife |type = Melee |date = |addon = Secondary attack (stab) |origin = |source = Basic weapon |price = $0 |knockback = Low |stun = High |recommended = Zombie |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = }} Nata knife (ナタ ナイフ Nata Naifu) is a melee weapon exclusive to Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. It cannot be used in other modes except in Zombie Scenario via Melee Weapons License. Overview Nata Knife is a powerful knife that deals very high damage to zombies. Its attack range is longer than other knives. Although it is dangerous to approach zombies with melee weapons, this weapon is very useful if used to confront zombies, so mind the distance between you and the zombie (not too close). The critical hits are delivered with a stab on the head and a backstab. Nata Knife could also be used in Zombie Scenario if the player has bought/obtained Melee Weapons License from special events. : After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Deals fatal damage, especially to zombies *Long attack range *Free Disadvantages *Needs proper skills and experience to handle this weapon properly *Low rate of stab *Shorter range for primary attack Gameplay Tactics *Make sure to stun the zombies first before stabbing. *After a stab, back off from the zombie and never go for a second stab. Wait for a while (best to suppress the targeted zombie by using the other weapons during this time), then go for it again. *Avoid direct attack with this weapon, unless you have proper skill. *Work in groups, never go alone even if you have certain skills. You can take the chance of attacking if only 1 zombie is being targeted, retreat if you are alone and there are many zombies. Back stab for higher damage, head stab if possible. *If the user wishes to make a clean head stab, they better do so while the target is being stunned. *Take the chance to stab when the zombie is focusing on other humans. *1 stab of Nata knife on front can deal 765 damage to zombie with armor. *Pairing the Nata Knife with the Benelli M4 or BALROG-XI is recommended as it reloads fast, has lightweight, and is able to shoot while reloading and does high stun to zombies. Using SPAS-12 Deluxe, SPAS-12 Superior or UTS-15 is a matter of preference. *Headstab zombies from the back if possible to deal extremely high amount of damage, higher than a headstab from the front. Counters *Retreating from the Nata knife user will trick him/her into thinking that you are critical on HP, therefore they will come after you and try to backstab you. Use this advantage to infect him/her. *Jump to avoid or lessen the attack damage from Nata users. *Make an unpredictable move to confuse the human while he/she tries to stab you. Once he/she is close enough, infect him/her. *Do a return jump towards the human after he/she switches to the Nata knife and comes towards you. This allows you to decrease the stun power and it is easier to catch the opponent. This could also confuse your opponent as he/she will not be able to attack if you keep hopping. Comparison to SKULL-9 Positive *Higher damage *No attack delay *Free Neutral *Same weight Negative *Longer delay before attacking again *Cannot attack multiple targets at the same time Users Terrorists: *Red Beret Condottiere: A Red Beret member is seen armed with a Nata Knife in some posters. *David Black: Seen wielding in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies promotional art. Counter-Terrorists: *May: Seen carried by Mei in a poster. Variants Dual Nata Knives :Main article: Dual Nata Knives. Nata knife has an upgraded variant called as Dual Nata Knives that can only be obtained randomly by Sidekicks in Zombie 3: Hero. Dual Nata Knives does higher damage and has faster attack speed. Gallery nataknife viewmodel.png|View model File:Nataknife_paint_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Korea paint CSOKNIFE02.jpg|May with Nata knife Csnz_originalpromotionalart.png|David Black wielding Nata Knife alongside other characters and zombies in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies promotional art Zombiednoweapon.png|Buy icon Light_2.png|Ditto, China version Minigun.jpg|South Korea poster with M134 Minigun s0422cs05s.jpg|China poster File:VKĐC.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Nataknifepaint_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster 335673 2394938612813 1831405746 1465651 1033695587 o.jpg|In-game screenshot 2017_0705_2353_26_0.jpg|Ditto, Korea Paint nataknife hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Draw sound Attack miss sound Flesh impact sound Stab sound Wall impact sound Trivia *There's "CSO" engraved on the blade, which is the initials to Counter-Strike Online. *Nata Knife takes 1.0 second to be drawn, 1.2 seconds to perform primary attack and 2.0 seconds for every secondary attack. *Before the Free Update patch, Nata Knife and Hammer were sold with game points in South Korea region, and cash points for other regions. Category:Melee Category:Close range weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Zombie mod exclusive Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons